


Secrets have to stay covered (Riverdale)

by Mystique1250



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is a serpent, Dark Love, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, FP Jones II tries, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Love, Love/Hate, Northside, Past, Past Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Protective FP Jones II, Riverdale, South Side Serpents - Freeform, southside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: For many people Riverdale may just be a little town, where the maple syrup industrie booms, but every inhabitant has his own secret story. So the 16 years old students Alice Smith, Hermione Gomez, FP Jones and Penelope Blossom have too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there could be some mistakes. And perhaps I change the title later, because I'm not happy with it.

**Riverdale, the town with pep.**

 

_POV Hermione_

As the school bell rings, I open my blue locker and put out the books I need for math class. Before I close it, I straighten my round glasses and take a deep breath. I'm ok at math, but the teacher seams to hate me. So I always have to fight with myself. I smooth down my black hair, sigh and walk into class.

"You are late, Miss Lodge", our teacher, Mister Green, says, while he folds his arms in front of his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't found my books", I answer, sidestepping his question. "No excuses, Miss Lodge", the whole classes eyes are on me:"Just sit down and hold your breath." I would love to contradict, but I know, that he would punish me, if I do. "Yes, Sir", I look down on the floor, walk through the class and sit, next to another girl, down.

Her hair is red and her eyes are fawn and friendly. Just like a person, who could never hurt someone. I have seen her before, but at that moment, it becomes clear to me, that we've never talked, but I think her name is Penelope or something like that. She starts at the board, while she is biting her lip. Instinctive, I pull up my white knee socks. Suddenly something hits my back. I lift my black eyebrows, before I turn around. I look down on the object, that hitted me. It's a paperball. I pick it up and turn around again, before I open the message. Immediately, I start reading.

 _Hey Sweetness,_  
wanna go to drive-in-cinema with me at 9 pm. 'Back to future' is on this week. 

First, I don't know whose message it is, but then I see Hiram Lodges self-confident smile out of the corner of my eye. And without thinking of it for a second, I write him back. 

_Yes, I would love to. Thanks, for asking._

I don't why I say 'yes', but I do. Perhaps because he is the only one, who seems to be interested in me, but there is a wonderful feeling in my abdomen. Like butterflys are flying all around me and I start feeling happiness. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**"Snakes don't shed their skin so easily" - FP Jones**

 

 _POV FP Jones_  


I pull my blue-yellow jacket more narrowly around me. The rain lashes strong against me and soaks my clothes from head to foot. I keep walking on and on above the pavement. I walk as long as, till I, at last, arrive at our house on the south side. With shaking hands, I pull out my keys out of my pocket to lock it in the front door, to flee from the violent storm, who set in at our daily footballtraining. Fast, I rip of the door and burst into the entrance door. Through the lapping of the rain, I raise my voice:"Dad? Are you at home?" No one answers. So my Dad may be at some bar and probable drinks alcohol. 

So I decide to go into the living room. The whole room is filled with empty beer bottles, that my father may have drunk this morning, while I were in school. After I cleaned the room, I walk into the kitchen, to cook my meal in the microwave. Meanwhile I stare out of the window and take of my jacket, which became quite to small for me. As the microwave signals me, that my meal is ready, I take it out and sit down at the table. Thus,it is every day, since Mom died. Now I eat everyday on my own, while my father is still half-asleep in his bed or drinking in a bar. 

While I gobble down my food, I check my mails. One mail is from Fred Andrews, a boy football player like me. Fred is a nice guy, but he is from the North Side. That's the big problem with our friendship. I really like him, but on the side of the Sweet Water River, where I live, gangs like the Ghoulies or the South Side Serpents rule the inhabitants. That's not a good place, where the Andrews boy should hang out. He asks me, if I feel like going to Pop's Diner, where the football team of Riverdals meets for some milkshakes. Shortly, I think of his idea, before i answer.

_No, I'm sorry, Fred! I have some very important things to do today._

Although I neither have a date with a girl nor I meet a friend, but it would be very embarrassing, if a phone call from some barkeeper would interrupt our common evening, to tell me that I have to collect my dad, 'cause he misbehaved again. So I stay at home and spend my time in my room, playing with my iguana Stan, named after Stan Lee. 

And actual, around 10 pm my phone starts ringing and an unknown number appears on the screen, before I accept the phone call. A few seconds later a deep voice carrys from the loudspeaker.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, when there's a snake in it's limbs" - Alice Smith**

 

_POV Alice_

The dimmed lights in the bar let the faces of the guests seems sallow. For visitors a multitude of the people in this room may just be a row of shady figures, but for the inhabitants of Riverdale they are dreaded opponents. Particularly for the North Side, where the alleged so pure citizen live, while the other, and many of the people in this building, are exiled to the South Side. But when you live long enough in the town with pep, one day it will become clear to you, that nobody is as innocent as he pretends to be. So not the South Side Serpents, one of the two rivaling gangs on this. But I'm proud of beeing a member of the serpents. I would almost call them my family.

"Make me one more", I push my empty Brandey glass bar to the keeper behind it. I don't need something like an identity card, to show him that I am old enough to drink. At last everyone in here knows me. While the man mixes my drink, I look at the pouring rain, which floods the streets outside. Those are my favourite days. The days, on which the sky opens his gates and plunges the earth into chaos for some moments. "There you go, Smith ", addresses the barkeeper me with my surname, while he pushes the glass towards me. 

"Thanks", I grin and lead the glass to my mouth. Just as the first drops of the liquid runs down my throat, I perceive a hand on my back. Even through the black leather of my jacket, I can feel the warmth and work out whos hand it is. Suddenly I feel the soft lips, that wander further, till they arrive at my warm neck. Softly he presses a hart kiss on my skin.

"Cole", my clay is a bit harsh, although I would rather don't say 'no'. But I have to. A relationship is nothing I'm really interestet in. I have to keep the control about my life, at all costs, and falling in love is the last thing, I need right now. "Yes, my serpentqueen?", Cole puts his hands on my hips. His mouth is that near to my neck, that I can feel his warm breath at my skin. Instinctly i get goose-pimples everywhere. "Stop it", I give him a reply and try to stay steadfast with all power, while he pushes my long blonde hair aside.

"I really meant what I say, Cole", I get up and grap my glass:"It's not the time for affections." "Why?", he asks offended. "Didn't the leader called you?", I look straight at him. "No, why?", now he look interested. "Something happenend", I swallow:"I think, it's about the Ghoulies." "Why do you think that?", it seems like he doesn't believes me. "I say one on my way home this afternoon", I confess. 

Exactlly in that moment, a guy confronts us. He doesn't seems like, he belongs here. His dark brown eyes shine in the little light. "Sorry, I'm searching for a man called Edward Jones. A barkeeper called me, because he misbehaved. I'm here to give him a ride home." "And you are ... ?", I ask instinctly, whitout knowing why. "Is that important, right now?", he plucks at his blue-yellow jacket. I think, that we go to school together, but we never talked before. And I don't why, but I never really noticed him, even though he is kind of cute. But there is one think I really hate. Being questioned by a man. Especially by one, who seems to be a wanna be bad boy, while he a totally good one's. "Yes, 'cause that's a serpent bar. So you have to answer my questions, when you want answers to yours", I fold my arms in front of my chest. "Okay", I notice immediatly, how his eyes follow my arms and focus at my pungling neckline:"I am FP Jones." "FP? What does this stand for?", Cole asks, but both of us ignore him. "Shut up", I whisper, before I put his focus back to my face:"Hey, I face is up here." He doesn't need to tell me again, that he wants me to answer his question. "So, can you repeat the name of the man you are searching for again?", I ask, to be sure, that he really is the son of the horrible man, that enters the bar this morning. He rolls his eyes, like I asked for something totally dump:"Edward Jones. Brown eyes, black hair, fat, drinking all the time." The picture of a fatter version of the boy next to me appears in my head and I nearly have to smile, but I can master me. "Oh right, that one", I point to a place in the room, where a man is sitting. "That's it?", I ask to be clear. "Yes, thanks ... äh ... ", it seems like he is searching for my name. "My name will stay a secret for the moment", when I ended, I turn around and leave the boys without another word.     


	4. Chapter 4

**"I was horrible at school, but that's because instead of reading their stupid books I was busy reading everything Salinger ever wrote" - FP Jones**

 

_POV FP_

I don't know why, but I can't stop following girl with my look. She is the most prettiest girl I have ever seen. I keep looking at her, while he walks away. Her shining, blond hair is putted on her right shoulder. It's long and curly and I would love to drive through it with my fingers. She is wearing a black leather jacket with a special logo at the back. I think that it's the sign of the South Side Serpents. I know that she is a part of the gang, but that makes her even more dark and tempting. And she definitely knows that. Perhaps that's why she won't tell me her name. She wants me to come back to see her again. 

"Hey, stop starring at her", says the guy next to me:"She is to good for you." It seems like she is a friend of her or something more, 'cause when I saw them together they seemed to be very intimate with each other. Like a couple or something like that. 

I never had an own girlfriend, but my team colleagues had, so I know that people in a relationship do things like the Serpent girl and her friend. "Sorry, who are you?", I ask, because I don't want to seem like the typical good boy from the North Side, that I'm not. I'm a South Sider like the others too, but I seem to friendly to live here, when one don't know me. How should someone know, that I'm more then a football player. Sometimes I would like to be a South Side Serpent. Then no one would question me.

"I'am Cole and my dad is the owner of that bar, so take your stinking father and leave", he folds his hands around his cheast:"Now!" "Don't call my dad stinky", I start getting angry:"You are the only stinky one in here." He starts laughing:"Are you really trying to insult me, North Side Boy." "Yes, I do and so you know, I live on the South Side just like you too", I counter:"But I can imagine that you think that are a desirable man, but you're just a guy, who's dating a dirty serpent slut", I say, but I feel sorry for that girl. I don't want to involve her into that conflict, but she seems to be his weak spot. "Don't call her that", his voice is shaking. "Then don't call my dad stinky", I retort to him. He opens his mouth to answer, but then he closes it again. It seems like he doesn't know what to reply. "Apologize", I demand grining. He just starts laughing like I told a joke:"Never!" 

In that moment I notice, that every in this room is starring at us. That's my chance. I clench my fist, take a deep breath and punsh Cole, as hard as I can, in his ugly face. He screams, while his nose starts bleading. Some people are celebrating my reaction, while the others boo. But that's not important to me. Right now, I feel invincible. 

When I look around I see the blond girl again and start feeling sorry for calling him a 'serpent slut', perhaps she really is, but I don't think so. She doesn't seem to be angry about the things I did to her friend. Sooner she looks kind of amused. And instead of beeing annoyed of my presence she is trying to help me, 'cause she gesticulates with her body and tries to tell me, that I should leave the bar right now. It's pretty clear, that Cole will punsh me too, if I stay. I blink at her, before I grap my dad and leave the building. 

This starts to become the best day of this week. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is very short, but the second one will be longer. Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
